Dear, You
by Greencloud
Summary: ["Dear, You"] Ketika kesendirian adalah pilihan. Hatiku kah yang terlalu munafik? Keberadaanmu bukanlah kesendirian yang serupa denganku. Dan lagi, kau memang berbeda. [KakaXHina] WARNING: Mature Only, AU, OOC, and LIME added (at several Chapter) [RnR] [DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Cerita ini mengandung OOC serta lime yang sebaiknya perlu diperhatikan apabila anda menghindarinya. Well, enjoy my story after a very long hiatus time...

**" Dear, You "**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pagi yang sibuk, rutinitas yang sama di hari kerja. Jalanan yang padat, keramaian disana-sini, dan entah apa yang terjadi ditengah segala keramaian yang membuatku hampir gila ini. Berbagai hal bisa terjadi, tak terkecuali di tengah keramaian ini. Keramaian yang sesungguhnya bisu, karena tak seorangpun akan peduli padamu. Semuanya, ya semuanya, punya kesibukan lain yang mungkin lebih berharga daripada sekedar memperhatikan dirimu, membantu orang yang terjatuh, tak peduli siapapun yang terdesak, sesak, mati. Sejak dulu, dunia seperti ini memanglah kejam, tetapi mungkin diantara semua itu, ada beberapa yang sungguh menikmatinya, mencoba mencuri kesempatan ditengah keapatisan.

Aku masuk kedalam gerbong kereta nomor 3 dari kepala, berjejal diantara orang-orang yang entah, mungkin sibuk. Semua orang tidak peduli, kondisi yang menekanku untuk turut bersikap begitu. Dengan sesaknya gerbong ini, aku hanya sanggup berdiri tepat didekat tiang penyangga rak, bersebelahan dengan pintu kereta. Pintu kereta menutup dengan cepat, pertanda kereta akan segera meninggalkan stasiun. Perjalan menuju tempat kerjaku memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam dari sini, sudah plus naik kendaraan umum. Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat draf yang akan dipresentasikan nanti, bersiap-siap walaupun sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat penuh dengan persiapan, mencoba sedikit rileks ditengah keramaian ini. Pintu kereta membuka, tanda telah tiba di stasiun berikutnya. Orang-orang berlomba-lomba menuju pintu, ada yang masuk, ada yang keluar. Pintu kereta menutup lagi dengan cepat, sejenak kereta bergoyang, kemudian stabil kembali. Keramaian ini terasa semakin sesak. Lelaki yang sebelumnya berada dibelakangku dengan jarak yang cukup, kini pinggang bagian depannya berulangkali menyentuh punggungku, bahkan menempel cukup lama. Aku berusaha untuk tenang, ini biasa, bukan? Aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi kembali pada naskahku. Seketika itu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang merayap dibagian bawah tubuhku. Aku tak bisa menoleh atau berbuat apapun karena kesesakan ini. Berkali-kali menarik napas, mencoba tetap tenang. Sesuatu itu merayap dengan perlahan, terasa agak kasar menyentuh kulit, mulai dari paha beranjak naik dan meremas kuat bokongku. Mataku terpejam, panik, namun sadar tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memegang kuat tiang penyangga, menjaga agar tubuh tetap seimbang. Napasku tersengal, aku hanya bisa tertunduk. Sesuatu itu mulai menekan-nekan kemaluanku, memijatnya dengan kasar. Aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, menggigit bibirku. Sesuatu itu terus saja memijat dan meremas secara bergantian, kemudian menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalamku.

"Ngh...ahhh", desahku pelan, tak tertahankan. Entahlah, entahlah. Aku sontak merapatkan kedua kakiku, seketika ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, menjalari kedua belah pahaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu lelah, cengkramanku pada tiang penyangga pun semakin lemah. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Sesuatu itu masih berada disana, terus memijat dengan perlahan.

"Ah...ngh...aaah...ahh..." aku hanya mendesah perlahan, tertahan, tersengal. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Aku semakin tidak peduli. Pintu kereta kembali membuka, aku segera keluar bersamaan dengan keramaian orang-orang yang berebut keluar masuk. Sekilas aku melihat pria itu, pria bertopi yang sudah menggangguku, ia kemudian menghilang dalam keramaian. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menuju toilet, sambil terisak, aku terduduk di dalamnya, mencuci tubuhku dan berganti pakaian. Kejadian ini sudah berulangkali terjadi, setiap kali aku pergi bekerja. Aku berusaha merahasiakannya dari siapapun, sekalipun pada Hatake-san.

"Hinata...Kau sedang apa disini? Ayo kita berangkat, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat...", ucap seseorang, memecah lamunanku.  
>"Ha-Hatake-san...maaf", balasku seadanya.<br>"Yuk", jawab Hatake-san sambil tersenyum.

Hatake-san adalah seniorku di tempat kerja. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya sekaligus keseriusannya padaku. Aku hanya menelannya, tak membalas pernyataanya. Aku sedikit bimbang karena dia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhku. Dengan perasaan demikian, seharusnya dia bisa meyakiniku dengan sikapnya, menggenggam tanganku atau memujiku dengan kata 'cantik' misal. Dia begitu perhatian sekaligus cuek. Secara sadar, diam-diam aku juga memperhatikannya, yah, karena apa lagi jika bukan karena pernyataannya itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Hatake-san, maaf, dasimu...", ucapku sambil memperhatikannya.  
>"Ah, iya...", balasnya, terkejut. Tangannya begitu sibuk dengan berkas dan tas kerjanya, kanan-kiri.<br>"Maaf, biar aku perbaiki...", kataku pelan sambil meraih pangkal dasinya.  
>"H-h-hina-chan, jangan disini...a-a-aku...", ucapnya sambil tergagap. Aku melirik sedikit wajahnya yang penuh rona merah. Aku hanya terdiam, fokus memperbaiki dasinya yang sedikit kacau, mungkin akibat keramaian tadi pagi. Tangannya sama sekali tidak menghentikanku, tak menyentuhku, hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku sambil menghembuskan napas dengan dahinya yang berkerenyit.<br>"Sudah kok...", kataku singkat.  
>"T-t-terimakasih...", balasnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. Kami saling membisu, menyembunyikan tanya dalam kepala masing-masing. Begitulah, hingga tak terasa telah kembali pada rutinitas kerja di kantor, dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu.<p>

**_o_**

Tak terasa malam telah larut. Semua orang telah beres dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing sejak sore tadi, hanya aku yang tersisa diruangan ini. Sebenarnya mereka mengajakku minum di kedai, merayakan kenaikan _executive chairman_ yang baru, Hatake-san. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, tak ada setitikpun rasa ingin terlintas dalam kepalaku. Kejadian didalam kereta setiap berangkat kerja hampir membuatku frustasi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan pindah pekerjaan ke tempat yang bisa dijangkau dengan mudah dari apartemenku. Walaupun aku tahu kepindahanku nanti tak akan menjamin keamananku. Aku begitu sakit. Tetapi sesungguhnya orang itulah yang sakit.

Aku segera merapikan meja kerjaku dan bergegas pulang. Tak berapa lama berjalan, aku tiba didepan lift kantor dan segera menekan tombolnya.

"Ding!", seketika pintunya terbuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan tinggi semampai.  
>"Hina-chan, larut sekali...", katanya.<br>"Hatake-san? Bukannya kau ada perayaan bersama yang lain? Kenapa kau masih disini?", selidikku, berkerenyit.  
>"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau juga ikut", jawab Hatake-san seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menggeleng.<br>"Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut", balasku pelan sambil tertunduk.  
>"Baiklah...", ucap Hatake-san datar.<br>"Ding!", pintu lift tertutup. Kami saling terdiam, sibuk dengan isi kepala masing-masing. Beberapa menit berlalu.  
>"Ding!", pintu lift terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar, namun seketika Hatake-san menghalangiku. Ia menekan asal tombol-tombol lift sehingga pintunya menutup kembali. Entah akan berhenti dimana lift ini. Aku hanya terdiam, menyandarkan kembali tubuhku pada dinding ruangan lift yang terasa dingin.<br>"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berusaha menahannya, kau tidak pernah mengerti ya?", ucap Hatake-san penuh amarah. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang bergetar, dengan tangannya yang terkepal begitu kuat.  
>"Apa maksudmu...?", ucapku penuh tanya. Hatake-san membalik badannya, menuju kearahku dengan wajah tak mengerti. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dinding lift tepat diantara kepalaku. Bibirnya mendekat kearah telingaku, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.<br>"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu dulu...Aku begitu menyukaimu, hingga menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu, aku begitu takut melukaimu, kau tahu itu, hah?", bisiknya penuh amarah. Aku mencium sedikit aroma alkohol dari mulutnya. Kurasa teman-teman kali ini berhasil mencekokinya, karena aku tahu bahwa dia begitu lemah terhadap alkohol. Aku hanya mendengus pelan, berusaha mengatur napasku.  
>"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apakah ini yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin bukti yang lebih dari kata-kata? Kau begitu memaksaku, Hina-chan", ucapnya datar. Dia memegang lembut kepalaku, mengusap rambutku.<br>"Aku mencintaimu", ucapnya sambil memagut bibirku. Melepasnya sejenak, menatap mataku, dan memagutnya lagi dengan lembut. Aku hanya terdiam, melihatnya begitu menikmati momen ini. Tanpa sadar aku membuka sedikit mulutku, membiarkannya masuk. Aku terpejam. Kurasakan air liur kami saling menyatu, hangat dan manis. Kami sama-sama terjebak dalam situasi ini, tanpa sadar saling memagut hingga napas tersengal. Aku meremas bajunya di bagian dada hingga kusut. Air liur kami mengalir hingga menetes di kemejaku. Entah sudah berapa lama mulut kami menyatu, merasakan sensasi yang menyeruak dikepala masing-masing. Entah kapan ini akan berakhir. Kemejaku penuh dengan peluh, membuat warna _peach_-nya memudar, menyembulkan warna hitam pakaian dalamku. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, begitu pula tubuhku.  
>"Hina-chan...", bisiknya lembut, mengakhiri ciumannya. Aku masih sibuk dengan napasku yang sesak, berusaha memulihkannya. Seketika Hatake-san mengangkat tubuhku tepat didadanya, membopongku. Gerakannya yang spontan itu tak sengaja menyibakkan rok pendek yang aku kenakan hingga tampak celana dalam hitamku. Aku hanya bisa memeluk erat tengkuk Hatake-san seraya tertunduk malu dengan keadaanku yang begitu memalukan.<p>

Kami tiba disebuah ruangan dengan lampu temaram, yang kutahu persis ini adalah ruang kerja Hatake-san. Dia mengunci pintunya, serta menutup gordennya, lalu menatapku sejenak.  
>"Besok hari Sabtu, bukan? Tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan", katanya pelan. Kemudian dia membaringkanku di sofa, menatapku lekat. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan kosong, tak percaya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Dia sangat terkejut melihat kondisiku.<br>"Istirahatlah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu", ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan tetap disini, menjagamu". Dia menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya. Terasa begitu hangat.  
>"Hatake-san, terimakasih", kataku sambil tersenyum.<br>"Hm. Maaf, sepertinya aku sangat mabuk", ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas kepalaku.

**_o_**

Aku mencuci tubuhku dan berganti pakaian dengan kaos milik Hatake-san. Baju serta pakaian dalamku sudah dicuci bersih, menunggu kering dan siap digunakan. Segarnya angin pagi dengan mudah menelusup kedalam bajuku, membuat tubuhku bergetar kedinginan. Hatake-san mabuk berat hingga ia belum sadarkan diri sampai pagi ini. Dia sungguh tak bisa minum alkohol. Kini ia terbaring di sofa dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Aku segera menuju _pantry_, membuatkan minuman hangat serta makan pagi untuknya. Sesaat setelah semuanya selesai, aku kembali ke ruangan Hatake-san dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah terduduk.  
>"Hatake-san...", ucapku pelan.<br>"Ngh...kepalaku sakit...Hina-chan, bolehkah aku minta segelas air?", katanya sambil memegangi kepala. Aku mengangguk dan segera mngambilkan segelas air untuknya. Dia meraihnya dengan lemas, lalu meneguknya habis.  
>"Sialan orang-orang itu, padahal mereka tahu aku tak bisa minum", hujatnya sambil meremas sisi sofa. Aku hanya menghela napasku, mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelahnya.<br>"Hatake-san, ayo kita makan", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya menoleh menatapku.  
>"Hina-chan, duduklah dipangkuanku, sebentar saja...", pintanya. Aku mendekatinya, dia mengangkatku ke antara kedua kakinya. Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Napasnya terasa memenuhi seluruh rongga kepalaku, masuk lewat telingaku. Aku hanya terdiam merasakan sensasi itu. Sambil terus berpikir bahwa akhirnya sikapnya berubah padaku sejak mabuknya kemarin malam. Hangat tubuhnya menempel dipunggungku, aku sungguh terbuai hingga tak bisa berpikir normal.<br>"Hina-chan, apakah aku boleh berbuat bagini padamu? Apakah kau menerimanya?", bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku merasakan sedikit keresahannya.  
>"Hatake-san...sungguh serius...denganku?", balasku sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Aku benar-benar sudah tak dapat berpikir dengan normal. Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat.<br>"...Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?", tanyanya datar. Aku menelan liurku.  
>"Tinggalah bersamaku, Hina-chan..."<p>

-To be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang sebaiknya perlu diperhatikan apabila anda menghindarinya. Well, enjoy my story after a very long hiatus time...

**Cerita sebelumnya: **

Hinata Hyuga, wanita berumur 22 tahun yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya didalam kereta setiap kali berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Dia begitu takut untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada orang lain, sampai-sampai ia harus menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan itu setiap hari. Kakashi Hatake, 32 tahun, rekan kerja Hinata yang begitu mencintainya. Di hari perayaan kenaikan jabatannya, Kakashi dibuat mabuk oleh teman-temannya, sehingga hal itu membuatnya bisa lebih berterusterang pada Hinata soal perasaannya, dan pada akhirnya sikap cueknya pun berubah seiring dengan penerimaan Hinata terhadapnya. Kakashi pun mengajak Hinata untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan tinggal satu atap bersamanya.

**" Dear, You "**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Tanpa terasa seminggu telah berlalu, aku tinggal bersama Hatake-san. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Hatake-san seorang yang simpel dan sedikit pemalu, namun seleranya sangat bagus. Hal ini bisa terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia berpakaian sehari-hari, bagaimana ia menata ruangannya sedemikian rupa. Ia begitu rapi, baik secara fisik maupun batin. Aku merasakan ada banyak hal yang ia simpan dengan baik didalam hatinya. Hingga kini, aku hanya bisa menduganya.  
>"Hatake-san, ayo kita sarapan", aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan.<br>"Yaa...aku datang...", serunya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku, menggesernya agar lebih dekat. Aku hanya tersenyum memandanginya sambil meneguk segelas susu cokelat. Kemudian ia hanya terdiam memandangi makanannya. Wajahnya memerah.  
>"Ada apa Hatake-san?", tanyaku heran. Ia hanya tertunduk.<br>"Bolehkah...aku...menciummu...setiap hari?", tanyanya malu-malu. Aku tersedak mendengarnya, dan tertawa kecil. Dia memandangiku, lantas memagut bibirku dengan lembut.  
>"Kau...suka? Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari untukmu", bisiknya sambil tersenyum.<br>Kami mulai menyantap makan pagi kami, kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat menuju kantor. Sejak seminggu lalu kami berangkat bersama. Walaupun ditengah keramaian dan hiruk pikuk, kini aku sudah tidak takut dan khawatir akan kejadian yang tidak kuinginkan. Saat didalam kereta, Hatake-san selalu merangkul pinggangku, memastikan bahwa punggungku tepat berada didepannya, melindungiku. Aku tak lagi diganggu orang aneh yang menggerayangi tubuhku.

Setibanya di kantor, banyak orang-orang yang memandangi kami. Seminggu kebersamaan kami mungkin menimbulkan berbagai kecurigaan dalam kepala mereka. Banyak yang memanggilku hanya untuk sekedar menggodaku, "Eh, eh...Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh apa?", begitulah yang selalu kudengar. Aku hanya berlalu sambil tersenyum dan mengerenyitkan dahi. Mungkin Hatake-san juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan saran yang aneh, namun beberapa diantaranya membuat aku berpikir. Aku kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku.

**_o_**

Perusahaan tempatku bekerja merupakan perusahaan _search engine_ yang cukup ternama. Tak hanya hanya menyediakan jasa _search engine_, banyak produk-produk berupa _software_ maupun _hardware _yang juga merupakan keluaran perusahaan ini. Sungguh perusahaan _multinasional_ yang luar biasa. Beberapa minggu kedepan perusahaan kami akan mengeluarkan produk barunya yakni _LinRing_, sebuah alat yang dapat disinkronisasikan pada PC dengan menggunakan akses _bluetooth_, _wifi, _maupun internet. Alat ini digunakan pada pergelangan tangan dan memanfaatkan layar _air display_ dan _air touch_ sehingga sangat praktis dalam penggunaannya. Saat ini bagian _Research and Development _perusahaan ini sedang melaksanakan berbagai pengujian. Hatake-san akan sibuk beberapa minggu ini untuk terus memantau kemajuannya. Sedangkan aku yang bertugas dibagian _Public Relation_ perusahaan ini akan terus melakukan audiensi kepada pihak-pihak terkait.

Jam makan siang telah tiba, aku bergegas bangkit dari meja kerjaku dan pergi menuju keluar kantor. Sesaat sebelum itu, ponselku berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Hatake-san.  
><em>[12.01]<br>Dari: Hatake-san  
><em>_Pesan: Bisa ke loteng sekarang? Penting._  
>Singkat. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi keluar kantor, menuju loteng kantor kami. Loteng ini bukanlah loteng biasa seperti di kebanyakan tempat. Loteng kantor ini dimanfaatkan sebagai <em>roof garden<em>, sebuah konsep pertanian _modern_ yang kini diadopsi oleh banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat. Di beberapa _spot_ terdapat _vertical garden _yang sungguh menawan. Tempat ini bukan hanya jadi favorit rekan-rekan kerjaku, bahkan ini jadi sumber inspirasi terbaik yang dapat meningkatkan kinereja serta semangat karyawan perusahaan ini. Hatake-san duduk disebuah kursi panjang tepat dibagian pojok taman, ditemani dua botol air mineral serta kotak yang entah apa isinya. Aku segera menghampirinya.  
>"Hatake-san, selamat siang...", ucapku penuh tawa. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.<br>"Eh? Kau formal sekali...apa tinggal bersama tak cukup membuatmu merasa santai denganku?", tanyanya heran.  
>"Hatake-san...lupa ya? Kita sedang di kantor...Nanti bagaimana kalau...", belum selesai aku berbicara, ia menimpali.<br>"...ada yang cemburu? Hahahaha...Kau terlalu berlebihan Hina-chan", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memutar bola mataku, tak paham. Hatake-san meraih tanganku, menuntunku ke pangkuannya seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya mengikat erat pinggangku.  
>"Hatake-san, jangan disini...!", bisikku panik. Ia hanya menghela napasnya.<br>"Tak ada yang melihat kok, kau bisa tenang kan...", bisiknya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan.  
>"Kau tahu, kini semua orang membicarakan kita, apakah kau merasa terganggu?", tanyanya.<br>"Hm...tidak", jawabku singkat.  
>"Syukurlah...", ucapnya lega. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku bawakan omelet sayur, kita makan bersama ya", lanjutnya kemudian. Kami makan dalam hening. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Hatake-san sangat baik padaku, begitu kalem dan lembut, tak terlalu banyak bicara, meneduhkan. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, aku belum memiliki keyakinan atas rasaku padanya. Berulang kali dia menanyakan kesiapanku untuk menikah dengannya, namun aku tak hentinya berkelit. Aku takut menyakitinya, terlebih saat ini aku menuruti setiap apa yang dikatakannya, seakan memberi harapan baik untuknya. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah melampaui batas. Jika ini terus berlanjut dan berakhir tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya, ini akan sangat jauh membuat ia terluka. Ia begitu seriusnya denganku, namun perasaan ini masih terus terombang-ambing tak menentu, bak sebuah kapal ditengah badai lautan.<br>"Tapi maaf, Hatake-san...perasaanku kepadamu masih belum berubah", ucapku sambil tertunduk. Hatake-san hanya menghembuskan napasnya yang terdengar berat.  
>"Yeah, soal perasaanmu, hanya kau yang bisa mengubahnya, apapun yang kulakukan kepadamu, semua itu tetap tak akan sanggup merubahnya", balasnya sambil tersenyum miris. "Jika begini tak akan ada artinya aku mengajakmu bercinta, itu hanya akan memaksamu saja, tetapi sama sekali tak akan membuatmu bahagia, bukan?", ucapnya penuh kekecewaan. Hatake-san bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja, tak menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. Aku hanya tertunduk penuh sesal. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan didalam hatiku.<p>

_Kesendirian itu engkau yang menentukan. Jika kau menginginkan kesendirian, kau akan mendapatkannya._

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Hatake-san. Malam ini aku akan berkemas lalu kembali pulang ke apartemenku. Setelah keberadaanku disana sekitar sembilan hari, semua itu sama sekali tidak merubah perasaanku terhadap Hatake-san. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah hatiku ini terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya?  
>"Tok! Tok! Tok!", kudengar ada suara mendekat dari dalam sana.<br>"Ya...Oh Hina-chan! Kau larut sekali...Ayo cepat masuk, diluar dingin!", sambutnya begitu hangat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam apartemennya. "Kenapa kau baru kembali?", tanyanya. Aku tertunduk.  
>"Ha-Hatake-san...aku ingin berkemas", jelasku. Hatake-san menghentikan langkahnya.<br>"Berkemas apa sih? Tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang!", bentaknya padaku. "Kau...baru boleh pulang setelah jatuh cinta padaku", lanjutnya pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan, kusadari aku hanya bisa menerima kata-katanya tanpa sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan, karena kupikir semua itu akan sia-sia.  
>"Bersihkan tubuhmu segera agar lebih rileks, malam ini kita akan bercinta", ucapnya datar.<p>

_**to be continue**_


End file.
